penny_dreadfulfandomcom-20200222-history
Penny Dreadful: City of Angels
Penny Dreadful: City of Angels‘Penny Dreadful’ Follow-Up Series Set In 1938 Los Angeles Ordered By Showtime - Deadline is an American horror/thriller/drama TV series created by John Logan and executive produced by Logan and Sam Mendes. It was ordered straight-to-series by Showtime on November 1, 2018. Synopsis A spiritual descendant of the original PENNY DREADFUL story set in Victorian-era London, PENNY DREADFUL: CITY OF ANGELS opens in 1938 Los Angeles, a time and place deeply infused with social and political tension. When a grisly murder shocks the city, Detective Tiago Vega (Daniel Zovatto) is embroiled in an epic story that reflects the rich history of Los Angeles: from the building of the city's first freeways and its deep traditions of Mexican-American folklore, to the dangerous espionage actions of the Third Reich and the rise of radio evangelism. Before long, Tiago and his family are grappling with powerful forces that threaten to tear them apart. PENNY DREADFUL: CITY OF ANGELS explores an exciting mix of the supernatural and the combustible reality of the period, creating new occult myths and moral dilemmas within a genuine historical backdrop. This chapter is a bold new vision that will employ all new characters and storylines.Penny Dreadful: City of Angels - Natalie Dormer Joins Cast - SpoilerTV Cast Main *Daniel Zovatto as Tiago VegaPenny Dreadful’: Daniel Zovatto To Star In ‘City of Angels’ Showtime Sequel Series - Deadline *Jessica Garza as Josefina Vega‘Penny Dreadful’: Jessica Garza & Johnathan Nieves Join ‘City Of Angels’ Showtime Sequel Series - Deadline *Johnathan Nieves as Mateo Vega *Natalie Dormer as Magda *Nathan Lane as Lewis MichenerNathan Lane Joins ‘Penny Dreadful: City of Angels‘ Showtime Sequel Series - Deadline *Adriana Barraza as Maria VegaAdriana Barraza Joins ‘Penny Dreadful: City Of Angels’ Showtime Sequel Series - Deadline *Rory Kinnear as Dr. Peter Craft‘Penny Dreadful: City Of Angels’: Rory Kinnear Returns To Showtime Sequel As Series Regular - Deadline *Kerry Bishé as Sister MollyKerry Bishé Joins ‘Penny Dreadful: City Of Angels’ Showtime Sequel Series - Deadline *Michael Gladis as Charlton Townsend‘Penny Dreadful: City Of Angels’: Michael Gladis, Lorenza Izzo Among 6 Cast In Showtime Sequel Series - Deadline Supporting *Amy Madigan as Miss Adelaide Finnister‘Penny Dreadful: City Of Angels’: Amy Madigan, Brent Spiner & Lin Shaye To Recur In Showtime Sequel Series - Deadline *Brent Spiner as Capt. Ned Vanderhoff *Lin Shaye as Dottie Minter *Lorenza Izzo as Santa Muerte *Adam Rodriguez as Raul Vega *Thomas Kretschmann as Richard Goss *Dominic Sherwood as Kurt *Ethan Peck as Herman Ackermann *Piper Perabo as Linda CraftShowtime's 'Penny Dreadful' Revival Adds Piper Perabo (Exclusive) - Deadline *Hudson West as Trevor Craft *Julian Hilliard as Tom Craft *Adan Rocha as Diego Lopez‘Empire’ Adds Diamond White In Recurring Role; Adan Rocha Joins ‘Penny Dreadful: City of Angels’ - Deadline *Sebastian Chacon as Fly Rico‘City Of Angels’ Adds Sebastian Chacon In Recurring Role, Josh Ventura Joins ‘P-Valley’ At Starz - Deadline Production *Penny Dreadful: City of Angels was ordered to series on November 1, 2018 by Showtime. *Production is set to start this spring with a premiere date of sometime later this year or early 2020.‘Penny Dreadful: City Of Angels’ To Truly Film In L.A., Thanks To Tax Credits - Deadline *Thanks to tax credits from the state of California, the series, which was initally set to film in Dublin, Ireland, will film in Los Angeles. Penny Dreadful: City of Angels has conditionally received $24.7 million as a relocating series under the Golden State's $330 million annual incentives program. **This is also the most any small-screen project has ever been awarded under the incentives program. **The series is projected to employ more than 350 cast members, 150 crew and 10,000 extras in its during its first season. Crew *John Logan (creator/executive producer) *Paco Cabezas (director) *Sam Mendes (executive producer) *Pippa Harris (executive producer) *Michael Aguilar (executive producer) *James Bagley (executive producer) Gallery Promotional Images Penny_Dreadful_City_of_Angels_Key_Art.jpg PDCOA-S1-First-Look-Magda.png PDCOA-S1-First-Look-02-Magda.png PDCOA-S1-First-Look-03-Tiago-Lewis.jpg Videos Penny Dreadful City of Angels (2020) Official Teaser Natalie Dormer SHOWTIME Series 'Prophecy' Teaser Penny Dreadful City of Angels SHOWTIME References }} Category:Content Category:TV Series